Nippon
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2018] Kebebasan Jongin dari Romusha harus dibayar mahal oleh Kyungsoo. / GS - Kaisoo - EXO


**Prompt Code**

218

 **Title**

Nippon

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Category Prompt**

Historical!AU

 **Category**

GS

 **Author's note**

Semoga hasilnya ga mengecewakan. Happy Birthday buat Kaisookuu, semoga tambah semua yang baik-baik. Terima kasih banyak buat para crew dan para pembaca yang budiman :')

 **Summary**

"Kebebasan Jongin dari Romusha harus dibayar mahal oleh Kyungsoo."

 **.**

-.000.-

.

Kelahiran selalu identik dengan kebahagiaan serta bayi-bayi lucu menggemaskan. Tentang kehangatan sebuah keluarga dan pelukan erat sosok Ibu. Tetapi bertahun-tahun yang lalu, kebanyakan bayi yang dilahirkan tidak seberuntung itu.

Kasta adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal mengerikan yang tak bisa dihindari.

Memiliki darah Belanda tak serta membuat seorang Doh Kyungsoo berbangga. Dia membenci perbedaan yang membuat mereka seolah hidup dalam kotak-kotak dan tak akan pernah bertemu.

Andai penjajahan itu tidak pernah ada.

Mengapa manusia melakukan perang? Membunuh jiwa tidak bersalah, memisahkan orang-orang tersayang lalu menghancurkan hidup jutaan manusia.

Gadis itu hancur akibat kasta yang mereka junjung tinggi. Ibunya mati di tangan Sang Ayah hanya karena statusnya sebagai pribumi. Memang benar Sang Ibu hanyalah gundik dan tak akan pernah dinikahi ayahnya yang notabenenya seorang bupati keturunan Belanda. Tetapi bukankah wanita itu tetaplah seorang manusia?

Kyungsoo tak lagi mengenal ayahnya sendiri. Baginya mereka tak lebih dari manusia-manusia egois yang tak memiliki hati.

Dulu, keturunan Belanda menduduki posisi tertinggi dalam segala hal, namun dalam sekali kedipan mata, semuanya berubah sejak kekuasaan berpindah tangan.

Nippon, begitulah mereka menyebut Jepang dan bala tentaranya.

Hierarki di balik semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Jepang dan para pemimpin disusul pribumi berada di susunan tertinggi, sementara keturunan Belanda banyak dipenjara dan diusir dari Nusantara.

Doh Kyungsoo yang tengah mekar setelah sebelumnya hampir mati di tengah musim dingin yang panjang, bertahan dalam suatu badai hanya untuk satu hal. Dia ingin melihat suatu akhir bahagia, ketika awal yang dia mulai tak pernah mengenal kata tersebut.

Sepi, gelap, dan sunyi. Begitulah mereka melewati malam mencekam sejak Nippon berkuasa.

Derap kaki gaduhnya yang terlarang. Tidak seharusnya dia berlari seorang diri ketika malam hampir menyentuh puncaknya. Hati Kyungsoo bergemuruh, degupannya terlampau cepat sejak menerima kabar bahwa lelakinya telah kembali.

Ketukan tangannya pada pintu lebih mirip tentara Nippon yang datang untuk merampas hasil panen. Seorang wanita paruh baya membukanya dengan tergesa-gesa, rautnya menyiratkan kelegaan saat wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang datang menyambut.

"Ibu, dia sudah pulang?!" Kalimatnya menuntut sebuah jawaban.

Wanita itu menoleh ke kanan-kiri memastikan kampung yang sunyi itu benar-benar sepi dari siapapun. Tangan rentanya menarik Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana itu secara diam-diam.

Rumah yang jauh berbeda dengan milik Kyungsoo. Mereka tak mengenal lantai marmer yang berkilat, tanah adalah tempatnya berpijak. Tembok kayu rapuh memiliki banyak celah, atap yang bisa saja tidak menjadi pelindung melainkan sebuah ancaman karena hampir roboh. Mereka tidak berada dalam garis yang sama.

Gadis cantik yang tak sabar menanti jawaban itu pun kembali bertanya, "Ibu, apakah dia sudah kembali?"

Belum juga pertanyaan itu terjawab, atensi mereka beralih pada sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang kini berdiri di ujung ruangan.

Syukurlah.

Dia jauh lebih sehat dari yang bisa Kyungsoo bayangkan. Kaki gadis itu bergerak dengan sendirinya, membunuh jarak yang tak pernah lelah memisahkan mereka. Lalu tanpa diduga, pemuda itu datang untuk memeluknya begitu erat. Pemuda tampan yang hampir lima bulan terakhir tidak dia temui.

Lelakinya sudah kembali.

"Aku merindukanmu," Bisik Kyungsoo yang direspon lelaki itu dengan mengeratkan pelukan.

"Aku juga," Balasnya dengan suara tercekat.

Perasaan yang terpendam itu tersalurkan sepenuhnya.

Melegakan rasanya, bisa bertemu kembali dengan sosok yang kita sayangi ketika kemungkinan terburuk adalah tak pernah bertemu lagi. Mereka terlalu lelah hingga tak mampu meneteskan air mata. Hidup jauh lebih keras dari yang bisa dibayangkan dan keduanya patut bersyukur atas tiap detik yang bisa dihabiskan bersama.

Tak ada yang ingin melepaskan diri hingga deheman wanita paruh baya itu memecah suasana.

Adat yang mereka miliki begitu kental. Tidak seharusnya seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang belum menikah melakukan hal seperti itu. Keduanya menundukkan kepala, menyadari perbuatan yang tidak seharusnya dia lakukan terlebih di depan wanita yang ia segani. Akal cerdas Kyungsoo berhasil memecah kecanggungan dengan mengangkat keranjang berisi buah yang menggantung di tangannya.

"Aku membawa buah untuk Ibu."

Gerakan tangan wanita paruh baya itu berupaya menolak. "Nona tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini. Bagaimana jika Tuan Doh tahu?" Tuturnya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Mereka terlalu sibuk untuk memperdulikan makanan seperti itu, Bu."

"Tapi Nona..."

"Ibu," Lelaki itu mencoba menengahi. "Kyungsoo ingin memberikannya, tidak apa."

Tatapan tidak suka yang dilayangkan wanita itu menunjukkan ketidaksetujuan. Meski begitu dia tak berupaya untuk menolak. Ada kebahagiaan yang meluap meski mereka tenggelam dalam keterdiaman. Wanita itu sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo, dia hanya berusaha mengingatkan diri dan berhenti berharap pada sesuatu yang mungkin tak akan pernah terjadi.

"Kita perlu bicara," Ajak lelaki itu disertai senyum yang membuat matanya menyipit. Genggaman tangan hangat lelaki itu mengejutkan dirinya.

Tidak ada yang lebih diinginkan oleh seorang Doh Kyungsoo dari pada menghabiskan waktu bersama seseorang yang begitu ia cintai.

Kim Jongin,

sosok pribumi yang berhasil merebut hatinya. Lelaki keturunan Jawa berkulit coklat itu, tak ada yang menyayangi Kyungsoo melebihi sosoknya. Seseorang yang selalu ada dan mendukung gadis cantik tersebut. Lelaki yang tak pernah lelah mengantar Kyungsoo pulang tiap gadis itu berniat pergi dari rumah, meski tau bahwa dirinya akan berakhir dengan dihujani pukulan dan kalimat pedas oleh ayah Kyungsoo.

Keterkejutan gadis itu tidak bertahan lama ketika tangan Jongin menariknya untuk keluar. Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa kali pada Ibu lelaki itu sebelum pergi.

Hari sudah menjelang tengah malam. Jalan yang sepi tak menyurutkan antusias Kyungsoo ketika dia melakukannya bersama Jongin. Mereka mengendap-endap untuk naik ke sebuah rumah pohon yang biasa digunakan sebagai pos pemantauan.

Tawa Kyungsoo tak bisa ditahan saat dirinya kesusahan untuk menaiki tangga. Dia hanya sedang bahagia. Tanpa diminta Jongin pun segera turun dan membantunya untuk naik.

"Begitu saja tidak bisa."

"Aku bukan prajurit sepertimu!"

"Kau tidak harus menjadi prajurit untuk bisa menaiki tangga!"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Matanya berbinar tiap memandang lelaki itu.

"Bukankah kita tidak seharusnya duduk berdua seperti ini, terlebih di tengah malam. Kalau ada setan yang ikut bagaimana?" Celetuk Kyungsoo yang mengundang tawa Jongin.

"Lalu haruskah aku membawa Ibu?" Tanya Jongin yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Kyungsoo. Gadis itu membersihkan lantai kayu dengan tangan sebelum duduk di atasnya. Dia menarik napas, udara malam tidak terlalu segar. Setidaknya bersama Jongin membuat hatinya berada dalam musim semi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika mereka berhasil duduk dengan kaki yang dibiarkan menjuntai ke bawah.

"Pastinya jauh lebih baik dari yang kau bayangkan." Tak ada ekspresi, lelaki itu menatap lurus ke depan, yang kemudian arah pandangannya diikuti oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jongin," Kalimatnya menggantung mengisyaratkan keraguan, "kenapa lama sekali?" Lalu pertanyaan singkat itu berhasil membuat sang lelaki terdiam.

Ya, lima bulan bukanlah sebentar. Terlebih dia pergi ketika peristiwa hebat itu terjadi secara beruntun.

Kim Jongin merupakan seorang prajurit yang aktif untuk memperjuangkan kemerdekaan negaranya. Penjara bukanlah hal baru, dia bahkan sudah menghafal derit serta bau karat dari pintu jeruji.

Lima bulan yang lalu, Jongin ditangkap oleh Belanda karena orasinya yang dinilai memprovokasi. Dia tak keberatan untuk berada di dalam sel selama beberapa waktu, yang ia takutkan hanyalah tidak ada lagi yang bisa menjaga gadis itu. Gadis malang yang tak memiliki siapapun untuk bersandar kecuali Jongin. Dia takut seseorang akan menyakiti gadisnya ketika dirinya tak berada di sana.

Dan peristiwa yang ia takutkan itu benar terjadi. Sebulan setelah penangkapannya Nippon dikabarkan datang dan menggeser kedudukan Belanda. Sebagian besar tahanan milik Belanda dibebaskan, tetapi kesempatan itu tak pernah datang untuk Jongin.

Penghuni sel berangsur berubah menjadi kumpulan orang Belanda yang menjadi tawanan Jepang. Jongin hampir tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan jiwanya ketika salah satu dari mereka bercerita tentang bagaimana Nippon membantai para petinggi Belanda beserta keturunannya.

Gadis itu, memiliki darah Belanda yang mengalir di tubuhnya.

Butuh tiga bulan lebih bagi Jongin untuk berada di ambang hidup dan mati demi menunggu pembebasannya. Hingga akhirnya hari ini tiba dan semua ketakutan tak berdasar itu sirna setelah ia bertemu Kyungsoo. Semua ini, tidak ada yang terasa mudah bagi keduanya.

"Maaf, karena aku datang terlambat," Jawaban Jongin membuat gadis itu menundukkan kepala.

"Tahanan Belanda dibebaskan sejak Nippon datang, tapi kau sama sekali tidak ada kabar."

Lelaki itu menghela napas berat, "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa baru sekarang dibebaskan, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

Kalimat sendu Jongin menarik Kyungsoo untuk menegakkan kepala, dipasangnya senyum terindah yang pernah ia miliki ketika menatap sang lelaki. "Aku di sini, baik-baik saja."

"Keluargamu?"

"Ibu dan saudara tiriku kembali ke Belanda untuk menyelamatkan diri."

"Kenapa mereka tidak membawamu?"

"Memangnya mereka pernah peduli padaku?" Jawabnya ringan seolah tanpa beban.

Benar, mungkin situasi juga akan terasa lebih sulit jika Kyungsoo ikut dengan mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan Tuan Doh?"

Sebuah senyuman pahit menghiasi wajahnya. "Bukan dia namanya jika tidak pandai bernegosiasi, sekarang dia bekerja untuk Nippon. Aku tidak habis pikir betapa liciknya orang itu."

Begitulah, Kyungsoo tak pernah menganggap Doh Insung sebagai seorang ayah sejak kematian Ibunya. Suhu malam itu cukup dingin disertai angin yang mampu menerbangkan rok selutut milik Kyungsoo, tetapi tubuh mereka terlalu terlatih jika hanya untuk dihadapkan pada angin malam.

"Aku sangat senang hingga ingin bernyanyi." Kalimat Kyungsoo berhasil mengundang tawa Jongin.

"Jangan mentang-mentang suaramu merdu lalu kau bisa bernyanyi di sini, kita bisa menarik perhatian para kempetai yang sedang berjaga."

"Biar saja, akan kutendang bokongnya satu-persatu jika mereka berani datang."

Jongin menahan tawanya, "Kalau begitu bagaimana jika besok kita bertemu lagi di sini?"

"Memangnya ada apa?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin serius. Otaknya terlalu banyak menghawatirkan sesuatu.

"Tentu saja untuk menendang bokong mereka yang sedang berjaga."

Tawa Kyungsoo meledak tak terkendali sebelum dia segera menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Suasana yang sepi mungkin membuat suara mereka terdengar dalam radius satu kilometer sekalipun.

"Tapi besok aku tidak bisa datang."

"Kenapa? Aku baru kembali dan kau sudah berani menolak permintaanku, _hm_?"

Gadis itu terkekeh. "Bukan begitu, besok aku harus…" Tetapi kalimatnya terputus ketika menyadari bahwa ia mungkin mengatakan hal yang tidak cukup baik untuk didengar.

"Harus apa? Apa yang harus kau lakukan?" Desak Jongin.

"Aku harus bekerja," Cicitnya yang lebih mirip sebuah bisikan.

Jongin yang mendengar itu segera mengangkat kaki dan mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersila menghadap Kyungsoo. Dia terlalu berantusias, tatapan matanya lebih mirip anak usia 5 tahun yang baru saja ditawari permen.

"Kau bekerja? Jadi setelah Ibu tirimu pergi tidak ada lagi yang melarangmu? Di mana kau bekerja? Kupikir aku sudah sangat banyak ketinggalan berita."

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Kyungsoo untuk menjawab, tatapan matanya menghindari Jongin. Telapak tangannya saling meremas menunjukkan kegugupan.

" _Lanjo_ ," Bisik Kyungsoo. Pupil mata Jongin langsung melebar setelahnya.

 _Lanjo_ merupakan sebutan bagi tempat di mana para _Jugun Lanfu_ atau wanita culikan Jepang dipaksa untuk melayani nafsu para tentara secara paksa. Bukan sebuah rahasia lagi jika Nippon diizinkan mendirikan rumah bordil serta menculik cukup banyak gadis cantik untuk dijadikan pekerja seks. Mendengar Kyungsoo bekerja di sana merupakan mimpi buruk yang tak pernah Jongin inginkan.

"Kyungsoo jangan bilang kau—"

"Tidak! Aku bukan seorang _Jugun Lanfu_. Aku bekerja sebagai seorang asisten dokter untuk memeriksa wanita yang bekerja di sana," Potong Kyungsoo cepat.

Ada kelegaan yang berkelebat dalam hati Jongin, tapi tidak sepenuhnya karena tetap saja Kyungsoonya bekerja di sebuah tempat yang berbahaya.

"Tetap saja Kyungsoo, aku tau kau menginginkan pekerjaan itu tapi bukan begini caranya."

"Jongin aku telah disumpah untuk menjadi seorang dokter tapi lima tahun terakhir aku habiskan tanpa melakukan apapun hanya karena Ibu tiriku."

"Kau bisa bekerja di rumah sakit, aku akan membantumu mendapatkannya."

"Aku tidak dalam kondisi untuk bisa memilih, Jongin!" Lelaki itu terdiam. "Temanku menjadi pekerja di sana, setidaknya inilah yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mereka."

Jongin menghela napas berusaha memahami. Mereka hidup dalam masa di mana rasa sakit adalah makanan sehari-hari. "Jadi mereka menculik temanmu?"

"Luhan dan Baekhyun menjadi _Jugun Lanfu_ , Baekhyun sempat hamil selama dua minggu sebelum dia memilih untuk menggugurkannya kemarin. Mereka dalam kondisi yang buruk." Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan sangat baik, tetapi Jongin mengerti bagaimana gadis itu begitu rapuh jauh di dalam sana.

Dia tidak memiliki hak untuk melarangnya. Jongin tau seberapa dekat Kyungsoo dengan kedua temannya itu, tentu dia tak bisa menjadi egois dan mengurung Kyungsoo untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan khawatir, mereka tidak akan menyentuhku karena aku adalah putri Doh Insung. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh putri pejabat," Kata Kyungsoo menenangkan.

"Berjanjilah padaku," Ujar lelaki itu serius.

Kelopak mata Kyungsoo berkedip dua kali, janji bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk ditepati dalam kondisi seperti ini. "Apa?"

"Nanti, jika semuanya sudah baik. Kau akan menikah denganku."

"Tapi, jika sesuatu terjadi dan aku harus pergi lebih dulu. Berjanjilah kau akan hidup dengan baik meski tanpa aku," Sambungnya. Membicarakan kematian adalah hal yang wajar ketika mereka berada dalam wilayah perang.

"Bagaimana jika itu aku? Akankah kau hidup dengan baik jika aku tidak lagi di sampingmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo balik. Mengundang Jongin untuk mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Jangankan untuk hidup, Kyungsoo… kupikir menarik napas saja aku tidak akan mampu."

Baru saja Jongin memikirkan topik lain yang bisa dibicarakan, sirine Kuso keho menyambangi pendengaran mereka. Menandakan adanya bahaya tentang serangan sekutu dari udara. Lelaki itu melompat turun dengan mudahnya sedangkan Kyungsoo masih tertinggal di atas untuk mencari tangga.

Jongin menyuruhnya melompat, berjanji akan menangkap gadis itu dengan baik di bawah. Kyungsoo berperang dengan rasa takutnya. Melewati tangga akan memakan banyak waktu sedangkan suara sirine itu membuatnya begitu panik.

Tanpa berpikir jika tulangnya mungkin bisa saja patah jika Jongin tak menangkapnya dengan baik, Kyungsoo melompat begitu saja. Matanya terpejam erat ketika tanpa disadari dia sudah berada dalam dekapan sang lelaki.

"Tubuhmu ringan sekali," Ucap Jongin yang disambut dengan pukulan pelan pada dadanya.

Seringkali Kyungsoo lupa bahwa Jongin merupakan seorang prajurit yang cukup tangguh. Jongin menertawakan ekspresi ketakutan Kyungsoo, cukup untuk mencairkan suasana sehingga mereka berlari sambil menahan tawa.

Rumah sudah sepi, tak ada satupun cahaya yang bersumber dari dalam. Jongin menariknya ke tempat lain, Kyungsoo mengingat jelas ke mana lelaki itu akan membawanya. Sebuah bungker tak jauh dari rumah pun dibuka, Kyungsoo bisa melihat di mana Ibu Jongin bersama saudara perempuannya ada di dalam sana.

"Jongin kau mau kemana?" Pekik Kyungsoo ketika lelaki itu berniat untuk menutup bungker dari luar.

"Aku akan berjaga, kau di sini saja bersama Ibu."

"Tapi…" Belum juga kalimatnya selesai, lelaki itu sudah pergi dari sana. Ada rasa khawatir yang hinggap pada diri Kyungsoo, beruntungnya dua wanita yang ada di sana begitu mengerti.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Nona tidak perlu khawatir," Ujar wanita paruh baya itu menenangkan.

Saudara perempuan Jongin mengusap pundaknya, mengatakan Kyungsoo bisa tidur sebentar untuk beristirahat karena sudah lewat tengah malam.

Suasana seperti ini, membuatnya merindukan sebuah keluarga, hal yang tak pernah ia rasakan dari dulu. Kebanyakan dari temannya merasa iri pada Kyungsoo karena dia lahir dari keluarga terpandang, tapi bagi Kyungsoo, dia jauh lebih menginginkan hidup sebagai orang biasa. Di mana semua kedudukan itu sama, bukan malah menjadi putri kesepian yang terkurung dalam sangkarnya sendiri.

Kebanyakan orang akan memilih menghindari Kyungsoo karena tak ingin mendapat masalah akibat perbedaan kasta yang ada, tetapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi kakak perempuan Jongin.

Semua itu terlihat jelas dari bagaimana wanita itu meminjamkan pundaknya sebagai tempat Kyungsoo untuk terlelap.

-.000.-

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" Suara besar itu menghentikan langkah kaki Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada tas yang menyampir di bahunya. Jas putih kebanggaannya sudah terpampang jelas tetapi lelaki tua itu masih menanyainya.

"Apa pedulimu," Jawabnya sambil lalu.

"DO KYUNGSOO BERHENTILAH MENENTANGKU!" Bentak lelaki itu hingga napasnya tersengal. "Kembali ke kamarmu dan berdandanlah, seseorang akan datang untuk menemuimu."

Mata indah gadis itu membola. Ini bukan pertama kali dan dia paham betul apa yang dimaksudkan oleh ayahnya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan pernah menikah jika bukan—"

 _PLAKK!_

Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo terpelanting bersamaan dengan pipinya yang memanas. Lelaki itu menamparnya, untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Tidakkah kau bersyukur atas apa yang kuberikan padamu selama ini?! Jangan menolak perintahku demi pria miskin yang mengejarmu!"

Kyungsoo tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menjawab. Lelaki itu pergi setelah memerintah seorang pelayan. Kyungsoo dibawa ke dalam kamarnya dan didandani sebegitu cantik. Dugaan gadis itu tidak salah, satu jam setelahnya, rombongan dari sebuah kerajaan datang untuk melamar. Tak ada yang terbesit dipikiran Kyungsoo selain cara untuk melepaskan diri, lalu saat bagiannya datang, dia mempermalukan ayahnya di depan para tetua serta pangeran yang ada di sana.

Kyungsoo sadar, hal yang buruk mungkin akan datang setelah ini. Tapi bahkan jika dia harus mati di tangan ayahnya sekalipun, Kyungsoo akan menjaga dirinya hanya untuk Jongin. Dia tak akan mengkhianati lelaki itu, entah bagaimanapun caranya.

-.000.-

Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo berlari begitu kencang. Terik matahari tak menyurutkan semangatnya. Jantung gadis itu bertalu kencang setelah berhasil kabur dari penjaga di rumahnya sendiri.

Kakinya menapak tanpa alas kaki. Beberapa kali berpapasan dengan mobil serdadu Nippon membuat dia hampir kehilangan napas tiap memikirkan ke mana mobil-mobil itu kan melaju.

Helaian rambutnya berantakan. Kyungsoo tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk memperdulikan penampilan. Dia menghela napas mendapati rumah kayu itu masih tampak sepi dengan pintu yang tertutup sempurna.

Diketuknya pintu itu dengan tergesa. Dia hampir menangis saat tak seorangpun datang untuk membuka. Butuh beberapa waktu hingga perempuan paruh baya datang dari arah berlawanan. Sepertinya rumah itu memang dalam keadaan kosong.

"Nona Kyungsoo? Apa yang terjadi?!" Ucapnya khawatir menyadari kondisi gadis itu yang jauh dari kata baik.

"Dimana Jongin?! Dia harus segera pergi!" Tuturnya terlampau cepat.

"Tenanglah Nona, bicaralah lebih pelan."

"Jongin! Dimana dia?! Dia harus bersembunyi, aku mendengar namanya dimasukkan dalam daftar anggota _romusha_ , tentara Nippon mencarinya sekarang. Dia tidak boleh pergi, Bu!"

Kyungsoo segera mengulurkan tangannya menahan wanita paruh baya itu agar tidak terjatuh. Keterkejutan terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Ibu mana yang tak terkejut mendengar kabar buruk tentang anaknya.

Panggilan romusha tidak jauh berbeda dengan menerima surat kematian. Sejauh ini, hanya segelintir prajurit romusha yang dapat kembali. Kalaupun berhasil pulang, tak jarang jika mereka berada dalam kondisi memprihatinkan dan membawa penyakit.

Suara sirine mobil Nippon yang bergerak mendekat menyadarkan kedua wanita itu. Digenggamnya tangan Kyungsoo erat-erat, sorot keputusasaan mendominasi tatapannya.

"Nona kumohon, Jongin ada di ladang ayahnya, cepat pergilah ke sana. Semua keputusan ada pada dia."

Tanpa membuang waktu, gadis itu berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Kakinya mungkin saja sudah berdarah karena tergores batuan terjal di sepanjang jalan. Nyeri di seluruh bagian tubuhnya lenyap entah kemana. Dia mati rasa.

Meneriakkan nama lelaki itu ketika ia sampai di ladang yang cukup luas. Jongin menjatuhkan apapun yang ada di tangannya ketika mendapati gadis itu berlari dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang memprihatinkan.

Seminggu tak bertemu dan gadis itu menjadi seperti ini. Benaknya bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Jongin! Pergilah, tentara Nippon mencarimu untuk dijadikan prajurit romusha!" Pekik Kyungsoo dengan napasnya yang berkejaran. Berusaha mendorong lelaki itu untuk segera pergi tetapi Jongin hanya diam di tempat.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi?"

"Kim Jongin! Mereka akan memaksamu bekerja secara tidak manusiawi! Kudengar kau akan dikirim ke Burma, itu sama saja dengan mengirimmu ke neraka!"

Tidak! Bukan karena Jongin tidak tau kekejaman Nippon terhadap romusha. Hanya saja apa yang kini ada di depannya membuat Jongin tak memiliki pilihan. Wajah cantik Kyungsoo penuh dengan lebam, bukan hanya itu Jongin juga yakin seluruh tubuh gadisnya telah penuh dengan luka. Lalu apa yang bisa Jongin lakukan?

"Ayahmu yang memasukkanku dalam daftar itu?" Pertanyaan Jongin menusuk tepat di hati Kyungsoo. Rasanya menyakitkan ketika lelaki itu harus menanggung atas kesalahan yang gadis itu lakukan.

"Maaf." Kyungsoo jatuh berlutut bersamaan dengan air matanya yang ikut mengalir. "Maaf membuatmu ikut terlibat dalam masalah ini. Tapi kumohon jangan melakukannya jika itu hanya demi aku, kau tidak boleh mati Jongin."

"Akan kuajukan keringanan agar tidak ditempatkan di Burma," Jawaban pasrah lelaki itu menyulut amarah Kyungsoo.

"Kau gila?! Tidak peduli ditempatkan di manapun, menjadi romusha adalah sebuah siksaan Jongin! Pergilah sejauh yang kau bisa agar mereka tidak menemukanmu!"

"Mereka bisa melakukan apapun pada keluargaku, aku tidak bisa menjadi pengecut dengan kabur begitu saja!" _Terlebih perlakuan Tuan Doh padamu Kyungsoo,_ batin Jongin.

Suara sirine yang kembali terdengar membuat Kyungsoo kelabakan. Gadis itu berupaya mendorong Jongin untuk melarikan diri, isakan Kyungsoo terlalu menyakitkan bagi telinga Jongin. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain menjalaninya, dan berdoa agar memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali.

Sirine itu cukup kencang, tapi tangisan Kyungsoo jauh lebih kencang. Hari itu, dinginnya musim hujan yang datang menyapa seolah menenggelamkan angan mereka yang hampir saja berlayar. Kesedihan tak berujung mendatangi keduanya, baik pada sang gadis yang tersungkur meratapi kepergiannya, atau pada lelaki itu yang pasrah dibawa oleh mobil tanpa berani menoleh ke belakang.

Jika begitulah cara mereka berpisah, lelaki itu hanya berpesan agar Kyungsoo selalu hidup dengan baik. Dengan atau tanpa dirinya.

-.000.-

Dua bulan lebih berperang dengan dirinya sendiri, perasaan menyiksa itu tak kunjung pergi dari benaknya. Ketika menatap bulan ataupun menunggu hujan reda membuat seluruh pikirannya kembali tertuju pada lelakinya. Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembuhkan diri.

Bagaimana bisa? Dua bulan berlalu sejak kepergian lelaki itu, dan sampai detik ini Kyungsoo sama sekali tak mendengar kabar apapun.

Pikiran tentang apakah lelaki itu masih bernyawa atau tidak membuat napasnya seolah direnggut secara paksa. Kyungsoo tak mampu hidup dengan baik seperti yang lelaki itu minta.

Seringkali Kyungsoo datang ke rumah Ibu Jongin, membawakan sekantung makanan sambil bertanya apa lelakinya sudah kembali. Sayangnya dia selalu pulang dengan membawa kekecewaan yang sama.

Entah kenapa, sepanjang hari rasanya begitu sesak. Sampai kapan dia akan menunggu? Pikirannya masih meyakini bahwa lelaki itu pasti akan kembali, tapi kapan? Jika diberi kesempatan dia ingin menemui Jongin sekali lagi untuk mengatakan bahwa dia tak bisa hidup tanpa keberadaan lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo berada dalam kegundahan setelah menerima surat dari bagian kesehatan serdadu Nippon. Seminggu yang lalu gadis itu mendapat titik terang setelah berhasil mencuri data romusha dari laci ayahnya. Setidaknya, satu hal yang mulai memupuk harapannya adalah kenyataan bahwa Jongin tidak dikirim ke Burma. Mereka masih berada di pulau yang sama.

Kyungsoo mengirimkan permohonan untuk menjadi dokter pada daerah di mana Jongin berada dan hari ini ia mendapat surat balasannya.

Kyungsoo bisa berangkat besok pagi. Sepuluh jam perjalanan yang akan membawanya pada Kim Jongin. Dia tau semua orang akan melarangnya begitu pula ayahnya. Kyungsoo sangat tau, jadi dia memilih jalan pintas dengan kabur dari rumah.

Berdesakan dalam mobil ukuran kecil. Asap rokok yang tak berhenti mengepul serta tangan-tangan jail milik tentara sialan itu. Otak Kyungsoo terasa kosong selama perjalanan. Tak ada yang ia pikirkan, dia hanya perlu untuk menjalani apa yang telah dipilihnya.

Kalaupun Jongin sudah tidak berada di sana, maka cukup sampai situlah perjuangan yang bisa ia lakukan. Kyungsoo tak memiliki alasan untuk hidup jika lelaki itu telah tiada.

-.000.-

Tubuhnya hampir kehabisan tenaga. Sepuluh jam perjalanan yang melelahkan jiwa dan raga. Perut kosong Kyungsoo menjerit. Dia sempat mengalami mabuk perjalanan, perutnya terasa seperti dipelintir dari dalam hingga membuatnya lemas.

Tak ada waktu untuk istirahat. Tas besar yang bertengger di punggungnya. Dia harus bertahan jika tidak ingin ditinggalkan begitu saja di tengah perjalanan. Mereka masih harus menempuh kurang lebih satu kilometer berjalan kaki untuk mencapai barak.

Pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Kyungsoo sejak ia menapakkan kakinya, membuat hati gadis itu teriris perih. Ratusan, atau bahkan ribuan orang terhampar di hadapannya. Sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sendiri sendiri. Tubuh mereka yang lebih mirip tengkorak hidup, serta kulit yang terbakar matahari secara langsung. Semuanya terlihat sama, deretan manusia yang dipekerjakan secara paksa tanpa mengenal kata istirahat.

Beberapa tentara pengawas dengan seragam kebanggaannya berdiri di belakang mereka. Meneriakkan kata-kata yang memekakkan telinga. Kyungsoo melihat salah seorang dari mereka tumbang dengan sendirinya, lalu lelaki berseragam itu segera datang dengan membawa gerobak. Bukan untuk menolong, melainkan menaikkan tubuh itu ke atas gerobak dan membuangnya di tempat yang berbeda.

Tempat di mana seluruh mayat disingkirkan agar tidak mengganggu para pekerja. Ah, tidak bisa dibilang seluruh mayat. Faktanya beberapa dari mereka masih berjuang di antara hidup dan mati, dibiarkan bertumpuk begitu saja menanti ajalnya datang.

"Terus berjalan!" Seseorang memukul tas Kyungsoo. Baru menyadari bahwa ia sempat berhenti beberapa saat ketika mengamati sekitarnya.

Kyungsoo tau betul aturan mereka. Dokter yang didatangkan hanya untuk tentara Nippon, bukan untuk prajurit kerja. Tidak ada jaminan kesehatan untuk para romusha, mereka hanya diperas tenaganya hingga habis tanpa diberi imbalan.

Kelopak mata Kyungsoo kembali berkabut, kepalanya tak berhenti menoleh kesana kemari. Mengamati orang-orang yang sibuk bekerja, berusaha menemukan sosok dalam pencariannya. Tapi mereka semua terlihat sama. Tubuh yang kurus kering, kulit terbakar matahari serta wajah lusuh penuh keputusasaan. Kebanyakan dari mereka tengah terserang malaria. Wabah itu kabarnya menyebar dengan cepat karena kondisi lingkungan yang buruk dan daya tahan tubuh yang lemah.

Gadis itu hanya terus berjalan. Telinganya tak berfungsi dengan baik, dia tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Tak ada pilihan lain selain tetap terjaga. Kyungsoo bernapas dalam-dalam. Sudah sejauh ini, setidaknya dia harus bertahan untuk bisa bertemu Jonginnya.

Dua minggu yang ia lalui, Kyungsoo selalu ikut untuk mengambil barang sebagai alasan agar bisa berkeliling. Masih berusaha untuk mencari keberadaan lelaki itu meski keyakinannya hanya tersisa separuh. Ada begitu banyak pekerja yang meninggal setiap harinya. Kecil kemungkinan bagi lelaki itu untuk bertahan mengingat Jongin sudah di sini sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

Seperti biasa, pagi itu matahari pertama bersinar sangat terik hingga tengah hari. Seluruh pekerja masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sejak pagi buta. Ya, semalam adalah malam pergantian tahun. Tak ada perayaan seperti pesta sambil membakar ikan atau bahkan kembang api. Dia bahkan tak yakin apakah para romusha tau bahwa hari ini adalah satu Januari.

Kyungsoo berangkat bersama Yixing. Seorang dokter cantik keturunan Jepang yang memiliki hati selembut kapas. Hari ini mereka kembali mengambil persediaan yang dikirim. Sedikit keterlambatan yang Kyungsoo sesali, dia berangkat saat matahari berada tepat di atas kepala. Perjalanan satu kilometer yang melelahkan, kedua tangannya sibuk dengan kardus berisi obat-obatan dan makanan yang sudah diawetkan. Baru setengah perjalanan dan bukan suatu hal yang mengejutkan jika cuaca berubah secara ekstrim.

Titik-titik hujan dari cumulonimbus yang berarak itu mulai berjatuhan. Kyungsoo harus berterima kasih pada Yixing yang dengan sigap membuka payung bawaannya. Mereka bergegas sebelum hujan semakin deras. Tapi para prajurit kerja itu, mereka tetap bekerja seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Tetes air hujan yang dingin menimpa tubuh mereka, semakin deras hingga jarak pandang menjadi terbatas sedangkan Kyungsoo tak berhenti mengedarkan pandangannya. Dia tak pernah berhenti untuk mencari.

Kakinya berjingkat saat seorang pekerja tak jauh darinya terpeleset hingga menjatuhkan batu-batu yang diangkut di atas kepalanya. Bongkahan batu itu sedikit menggores kaki Kyungsoo, tidak sakit meski sedikit berdarah. Pemuda romusha itu pun langsung berlutut dan tak berhenti mengucap maaf di depan kaki Kyungsoo. Keterkejutan Kyungsoo bertambah setelah dia menyadari bahwa kepala pemuda itu juga berdarah karena sempat terbentur, cairan merah itu mengalir bersamaan dengan air hujan. Dia terluka lebih parah tetapi meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo yang hanya tergores hingga seperti itu.

"Bangun dan selesaikan pekerjaanmu, Bodoh!" Bentak seorang tentara yang mengejutkan mereka.

Kyungsoo refleks membungkukkan badan, meletakkan barang bawaannya dan membantu pemuda itu berdiri. "Kau baik-baik saja? Lukamu harus diobati terlebih dulu," Ujarnya panik. Tubuh pemuda itu terlalu kurus, kulitnya sangat dingin hingga Kyungsoo takut jika ia menyakitinya.

Lalu saat tatapan mereka bertemu, dunia seolah berhenti untuk sesaat. Tenggorokan Kyungsoo tercekat, air matanya berlomba mengalir bercampur dengan hujan yang kini mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Dia hampir tak mengenali lelaki itu jika mereka tidak berada dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Jongin?" Bisiknya.

Suara hujan sangatlah bising, tapi bagi lelaki itu tak ada yang dapat ia dengar kecuali kata yang terucap dari mulut Kyungsoo. Kelopak matanya membola, ada sorot keterkejutan bercampur amarah dan rasa rindu yang mendalam.

 _PLAKK!_

Tubuh lelaki itu berjingkat setelah sebuah pukulan benda keras mengenai punggung telanjangnya.

"Kubilang cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu!"

"KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU PADANYA!" Bentak Kyungsoo tak mampu menahan amarah. Air mata masih mengenang sedangkan dia tak mampu berpikir dengan baik. Hatinya hanya tidak terima setelah tentara itu memukul Jonginnya begitu kuat.

Pekikan keras Yixing adalah hal yang selanjutnya terdengar, gadis berhati lembut itu tak bisa menutupi keterkejutan saat lelaki berseragam itu mencekik leher Kyungsoo hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Dia menjatuhkan apapun yang ada di tangannya dan beralih untuk membantu Kyungsoo menyelamatkan diri. Jongin yang menyadari itu langsung bersujud di kaki si tentara. Tak berhenti meneriakkan kata maaf dan memohonnya untuk melepaskan Kyungsoo.

Dipukulnya punggung Jongin sekali lagi mengggukanan tongkat yang ia bawa untuk meluapkan amarah. Napas Kyungsoo tersengal setelah pria itu melepaskannya. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada Jongin yang masih bersujud di kaki pria itu, punggungnya dipenuhi bekas keunguan yang hampir merata. Kyungsoo tidak yakin seberapa banyak lelaki itu dipukuli setiap hari.

"Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu!" Bentak tentara itu lagi dan Jongin segera bangun untuk memungut batu-batu yang berserakan. Tangannya tak berhenti bergetar, darah masih mengalir dari lukanya yang kemudian terbilas oleh air hujan.

Kyungsoo segera mengingat nama tentara yang mengawasi Jongin, setidaknya dengan itu ia bisa lebih mudah menemukan keberadaannya. Dengan berat hati ia harus melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, Jongin masih sibuk memungut batu-batu itu dengan sisa tenaganya sedangkan Kyungsoo tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka benar-benar memperlakukan Jongin layaknya binatang, itu sangat menyakiti hati Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yixing menyadari temannya tak berhenti menangis sedari tadi.

Keraguan menyelimuti gadis itu ketika dia membuka mulutnya. "Yixing, bisakah kau membantuku?"

-.000.-

Malam dengan hawa dingin yang menusuk mengawali rencana pembelotan Kyungsoo. Yixing berhasil mendapatkan informasi tentang keberadaan Jongin setelah mencuri berkas pembagian tugas selagi Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatian sang kolonel. Jauh dalam hatinya ia meminta maaf pada Jongin karena bertingkah layaknya perempuan murahan di depan kolonel yang tampak menyukainya itu. Kyungsoo tak memiliki pilihan lain.

Langkah kakinya mengendap-endap menuju lokasi kamp yang tak begitu jauh dari barak tempatnya tinggal. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan kamp nomor 12 dengan penjagaan cukup ketat. Ada banyak serdadu yang berkeliaran, dia harus menyamar menjadi pengantar makanan agar tidak tertangkap.

Tidak ada kesulitan bagi Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam tenda, namun butuh waktu untuk menemukan Kim Jongin. Tenda itu diisi oleh puluhan lelaki tetapi tak ada satupun yang bersuara. Kebanyakan dari mereka memilih untuk tidur, menghabiskan waktu beristirahat setelah tenaganya diperas seharian. Beberapa yang masih terjaga hanya melirik Kyungsoo tanpa minat, hal yang bisa didengar hanyalah ketukan sepatu para serdadu yang ada di luar untuk berjaga.

Setelah bersusah payah mengamati mereka di tengah tenda yang memiliki cahaya minim, Kyungsoo menemukan Jongin sedang terlelap di bagian ujung. Hanya menggunakan celana pendek dan begitulah mereka semua. Jangankan makanan yang layak, pakaian pun mereka hanya diberi celana pendek yang terbuat dari karung goni.

Mengabaikan rasa tidak teganya, Kyungsoo menepuk wajah kurus Jongin untuk membangunkan. Hati Kyungsoo mencelos melihat kondisi lelaki itu dari dekat. Tubuhnya demam tinggi, bibirnya pucat pasi. Dia tidur dengan posisi yang sangat tidak nyaman sambil meringkuk di ujung tenda.

"Jongin," Bisiknya membangunkan.

Lelaki itu tampak terkejut begitu mendapati Kyungsoo berada di hadapannya. Dengan panik dia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan pandangan defensif yang ia lemparkan kesana kemari.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Tanya lelaki itu tanpa menatapnya. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan rasa takut.

Tak membuang banyak waktu, gadis itu mengeluarkan obat untuk luka di kepala Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tekan lelaki itu sekali lagi. Kali ini sambil menatapnya, sorot mata Jongin menunjukkan kemarahan dan rasa takut secara bersamaan.

"Mengobatimu, bodoh! Diamlah atau mereka akan mendengarnya. Makanlah ini." Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah roti dari sakunya. Setidaknya cukup untuk mengganjal perut.

Jongin tak menerimanya, masih sibuk memarahi Kyungsoo dan gadis itu tak memiliki cukup waktu untuk berdebat. Dikeluarkannya jarum suntik dari saku yang lain, dia beralih untuk menggenggam lengan Jongin. Sempat berhenti sejenak menyadari betapa kurusnya lelaki itu, tubuhnya seolah tak memiliki cukup daging untuk membalut tulang.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Kubilang makan! Makanlah dengan cepat atau kau ingin aku ditangkap oleh mereka!" bentak Kyungsoo, masih dengan bisikan yang ia tahan agar tak ada yang mendengar.

Jongin tak membalas, dia melahap roti itu dengan sebelah tangan, sedangkan tangan yang lain berada dalam genggaman Kyungsoo dengan jarum suntik yang sudah menancap di sana. Kyungsoo mengambil darahnya, tidak sampai memenuhi tabung suntik karena otaknya dipenuhi rasa tidak tega. Dia bahkan tak yakin apa lelaki itu masih memiliki jumlah darah yang cukup untuk mengaliri tubuhnya.

Gadis itu kembali mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik sakunya, kali ini sebuah botol berisi air dan beberapa butir obat yang terbungkus plastik bening.

"Minumlah!" perintahnya mutlak. Jongin sedikit kesulitan sehingga Kyungsoo membantunya, tenggorokan lelaki itu kesulitan untuk menelan.

Telapak tangan Kyungsoo kemudian beralih untuk menyentuh dahi Jongin, menyadari betapa tinggi suhu tubuh lelaki itu dan khawatir jika sesuatu yang buruk mungkin saja terjadi. "Apa kau merasa sakit?" Tanyanya sambil mengemas kembali barang-barang yang ia bawa.

"Tidak." Sebuah kebohongan yang tak perlu dipertanyakan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Soo?" Tanyanya lagi sedangkan Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menyediakan sebuah jawaban.

"Besok aku akan kembali lagi," Tutupnya sambil bangkit untuk segera pergi.

"Kyungsoo!" Tangan Jongin menggenggam telapak Kyungsoo untuk menahannya. Tepat saat itu juga suara derap langkah terdengar datang mendekat. Seseorang akan memasuki tenda. Tak memiliki banyak waktu, gadis itu menyentakkan tangan Jongin dan kabur melalui pintu belakang.

Dengan jantung yang berdebar keras dia melangkahkan kakinya secara hati-hati hingga sampai di barak. Yixing yang menunggunya pun segera bernapas lega tetapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu segera menyibukkan diri untuk menguji sampel darah yang ia dapat di laboratorium. Jauh dalam hatinya dia tak berhenti merapalkan doa, bayangan tetang lelaki itu kembali memenuhi ingatan. Selama ini harapan yang Kyungsoo inginkan adalah betemu dengan Jongin, tetapi setelah bertemu dengan lelaki itu, dia sama sekali tidak bahagia.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Yixing setelah mendapati Kyungsoo terduduk di kursi.

"Positif. Dia terserang malaria. Suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi, hemoglobinnya rendah, dia kesulitan untuk menelan makanan, kupikir dia juga terkena anemia." Helaan napas berat mengakhiri kalimat Kyungsoo.

Yixing yang mendengar kalimat itu segera datang untuk menenangkannya. Gadis itu seorang keturunan Jepang tetapi dia bersedia membantu Kyungsoo. Dia bahkan sangat mendukung ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan niatannya untuk membebaskan Jongin dari romusha.

Butuh keberanian yang besar bagi Kyungsoo untuk memutuskan hal itu. Kondisi Jongin sangat memprihatinkan, Kyungsoo hampir berlari untuk memeluk lelaki itu ketika melihatnya terjatuh berulang kali saat bekerja keesokan harinya.

"Kau yakin?" Pertanyaan Yixing tak bisa ia jawab.

Tangannya meremat seragam tentara Nippon yang ada dalam genggamannya. Sekali lagi gadis cantik berhati lembut itu membantunya mencuri pakaian ganti dari barak tentara. Kyungsoo tak tau bagaimana caranya untuk membalas kebaikan Yixing.

Dia menganggukkan kepala setelah menghela napas dalam-dalam. Sudah sejauh ini, tak ada kata menyerah sebelum ia melihat sendiri bagaimana akhirnya. Malamnya, Kyungsoo datang ke kamp itu lagi. Kali ini Jongin masih terjaga. Seolah dengan sengaja menunggu kedatangan sang gadis untuk menepati janji.

"Pakai ini." Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah seragam.

Jongin membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk berpikir sebelum mulutnya terbuka untuk bertanya, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Pakai saja, akan kujelaskan saat kita sampai."

Lelaki itu menelan kembali seluruh pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benaknya. Kyungsoo turut mengeluarkan jas putih dan memakainya, hal yang menjadi salah satu pertanyaan Jongin kenapa gadis itu selalu memakai jas putih saat mereka bertemu.

Tak banyak kalimat yang mereka ucapkan. Yang jelas gadis itu membawa Jongin pergi dari kamp, menarik wajah lelaki itu untuk bersandar pada bahunya sedangkan Jongin tak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk melawan. Mereka berpapasan dengan beberapa serdadu Nippon, anehnya tak ada seorangpun yang menegur. Sepertinya penyamaran mereka berhasil.

Jongin tak bisa mengamati jalan dengan baik, yang ia tau matanya menjadi silau saat sorot putih dari lampu yang menyala menyambutnya setelah memasuki sebuah ruangan. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Jongin melihat sebuah lampu menyala, sejauh ini malam hanya diterangi oleh kerdip api yang sekarat karena kekurangan bahan bakar.

Kyungsoo menggiringnya pada sebuah brankar. Membantu Jongin melepas seragam yang ada di tubuhnya lalu memberikan seragam tersebut pada gadis lain yang ada di sana.

Mereka hanya bertiga, dalam sebuah ruangan berukuran 3x3 meter yang dipenuhi oleh barang-barang. Jongin hampir menyebutnya gudang sebelum alat-alat kedokteran dan obat yang berjejer menyadarkannya bahwa ia berada di ruang kesehatan.

Aroma aneh yang bernama antiseptik tak bisa berbohong, Jongin yakin dia pernah menemui bau seperti itu di rumah sakit. Sebenarnya tempat itu adalah laboratorium tempat Kyungsoo dan Yixing melakukan pengujian.

Benda dingin yang menyentuh dadanya membuyarkan pengamatan Jongin. Kyungsoo menempelkan benda-benda aneh yang tak ia mengerti fungsinya. Lelaki itu tak menolak. Tubuhnya sakit, dia tak menyangkal akan hal itu.

Rasa sakit yang menusuk lengannya kemudian mengejutkan Jongin. Lelaki itu mendesis, dia tak pernah memiliki ketakutan pada jarum suntik tapi kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Menyadari dahi Kyungsoo yang berkerut khawatir, Jongin berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" Pertanyaan yang tak pernah berubah hingga ia mendapatkan jawaban.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan. Butuh beberapa waktu hingga Jongin bisa menjawab. Keraguan jelas tercetak dalam ekspresi wajahnya.

"Sudah."

Sayangnya Kyungsoo terlalu mengenal Jongin. Kebohongan lelaki itu tak berlaku padanya.

Gadis itu pergi, meninggalkan Jongin yang baru menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tak mencabut jarum suntiknya. Tangannya berdenyut nyeri, jarum itu tersambung pada selang yang membawanya pada wadah berisi cairan yang digantung dan menetes secara berkala. Kyungsoo tidak hanya memberikan suntikan.

Tak butuh waktu lama, gadis itu kembali dengan semangkuk bubur di tangannya. Menyuapi Jongin dengan sabar, lalu mematikan lampu setelah dia menghabiskan makanannya. Membenarkan posisi selimut di tubuh Jongin dan berniat untuk pergi, sebelum tangan lelaki itu menahannya.

"Kenapa kau berada di sini?" Tanya Jongin untuk yang kesekian kali. "Apa karena aku?"

"Tubuhmu sakit. Tidurlah, besok kau harus tetap bekerja seperti biasa." Dia tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan namun tangan Jongin masih tetap menahannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Jangan menyiksaku dengan cara seperti ini Kyungsoo! Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk hidup dengan baik, buatlah surat pengunduran diri dan pulanglah secepatnya."

"Kau pikir aku bisa hidup dengan baik saat kondisimu seperti ini?!" Kyungsoo menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya untuk meredam amarah. "Dua bulan lebih kau menghilang tanpa kabar Jongin. Aku tak bisa terus berpangku tangan menunggu kepulanganmu, bagaimana jika kau tak pernah pulang?"

"Di sini terlalu berbahaya Kyungsoo."

"Jika kau peduli padaku, maka pedulikan dirimu terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu." Kalimat terakhir Kyungsoo lebih mirip sebuah bisikan. "Tidurlah. Selamat malam." Kyungsoo sudah hampir beranjak, tetapi tangan Jongin yang masih menahannya mulai membuat dia jengah.

"Apa lagi?!" Bentak Kyungsoo, tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa lelah.

"Temani aku, jangan pergi."

Lalu mereka menghabiskan malam dengan membiarkan diam berkuasa. Jongin tidur dengan baik, sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak.

Keesokan harinya dia harus mengantar Jongin kembali ke kamp romusha. Pengawas selalu mengecek mereka setiap pagi. Menghilangnya Jongin hanya akan menjadi masalah baru.

Ketika matahari mulai tenggelam Kyungsoo kembali datang menjemputnya. Membawa tubuh lelaki itu yang terkulai lemas untuk kembali menjalani pengobatan. Kondisi Jongin mulai sedikit membaik.

"Apa kau tau kapan akan dibebaskan?" Tanya Kyungsoo sembari memberikan suapan bubur pada Jongin.

"Romusha hanya dibebaskan jika pekerjaannya selesai. Aku harus menyelesaikan jembatan itu jika ingin pulang."

"Apa masih lama?"

"Kita bahkan belum menyelesaikan setengahnya."

Helaan napas Kyungsoo adalah yang terdengar selanjutnya. Otaknya buntu. Satu hal yang menjadi jalan keluar paling ideal adalah dengan menebus kebebasan Jongin dengan uang. Tapi jangankan untuk memiliki uang, kebutuhan sehari-hari saja ia masih menggunakan fasilitasnya sebagai dokter Dai Nippon.

"Bagaimana dengan kabur?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

"Tidak mungkin. Tidak ada kendaraan, kita bisa mati kelelahan di tengah hutan."

"Haruskah aku mencuri mobil tentara Nippon?"

Lelaki itu langsung meliriknya sinis. "Kau benar-benar ingin mati ya?" Kyungsoo tak memberikan balasan, dia kehabisan ide. "Sudah kukatakan, kau hanya perlu membuat surat pengunduran diri dan pulang. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri di sini."

 _Brakk_

Kyungsoo meletakkan mangkuk di atas meja aluminium dengan penuh penekanan. Menimbulkan suara keras yang cukup mengejutkan Jongin.

"Berhentilah membuatku marah. Akan kucari solusinya bersama Yixing. Selamat malam," Tutup gadis itu sebelum kemudian bangkit dan mematikan lampu.

"Tinggal lah di sini, bagaimana jika ada orang yang masuk?"

"Akan kukunci dari luar!" Ujarnya sambil benar-benar mengunci pintu itu. Dia butuh berdiskusi bersama Yixing, setidaknya gadis itu cukup mengetahui seluk beluk serdadu Nippon.

-.000.-

Pagi itu Kyungsoo kembali mengantar Jongin menuju kamp romusha. Beberapa tentara melemparkan tatapan curiga, harusnya Kyungsoo menyadari itu. Melakukan hal yang berulang-ulang akan mengundang mereka untuk menaruh rasa curiga. Dia berusaha bersikap normal. Setidaknya suhu tubuh Jongin sudah mulai turun, dia berharap banyak untuk kesembuhan lelaki itu.

Belum ada solusi yang didapat untuk membebaskan Jongin dari romusha. Hampir keseluruhan serdadu Nippon kelewat patuh, mereka tak mudah untuk menolong tanpa adanya imbalan yang setimpal.

Kyungsoo menjalani hari seperti biasa. Mengambil beberapa barang dari lokasi pengiriman, mengurusi beberapa tentara yang datang ke ruang kesehatan dan melakukan pemeriksaan lain yang diperlukan.

Malam itu suasana hatinya sedang bagus. Meski belum menemukan jalan keluar, setidaknya dia pikir kondisi Jongin sudah membaik. Dengan menyembunyikan seragam tentara Nippon di balik pakaiannya, Kyungsoo menjemput Jongin seperti biasa.

Dia sudah hampir memasuki kamp ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menghalangi jalannya.

"Apa keperluanmu datang kemari?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya gelisah. Pengantar makanan tak pernah ditanya seperti itu, mereka pasti mulai menyadari sesuatu. "Aku harus mengantarkan makanan."

"Sudah ada tentara yang mengantar makanan, prajurit kerja di kamp ini sudah selesai makan," ujarnya tegas. Kyungsoo bisa melihat seringai di wajahnya, pria itu sengaja menjebak Kyungsoo.

"Tatap aku," Perintahnya yang membuat Kyungsoo menunduk ketakutan. "TATAP AKU!" Kali ini bentakannya disertai tangan yang mencengkram wajah cantik Kyungsoo.

Suara kerasnya menarik perhatian banyak orang. Sudut mata Kyungsoo dapat melihat Jongin yang hampir bangkit, tetapi entah kenapa lelaki itu tampak begitu pucat dan lemas. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala samar, menolak lelaki itu untuk ikut campur.

"Dugaanku memang benar. Kau dokter yang berani melawanku waktu itu kan? Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" Pria itu meludahi wajah Kyungsoo sebelum mencampakkan gadis itu hingga jatuh tersungkur. "Jalang kecil sepertimu sepertinya harus diberi pelajaran."

Rambut Kyungsoo dijambak hingga dia bangkit dan mengikuti arah pria itu berjalan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dia ketakutan. Takut jika pria itu melakukan hal-hal buruk terhadapnya.

Tak dapat melihat jalan karena posisi kepalanya yang ditarik. Kyungsoo mendesis ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba dilempar hingga kepalanya membentur tembok cukup keras. Suara deritan pintu besi yang ditutup kemudian menyadarkan Kyungsoo bahwa dia berada dalam penjara.

Perasaan panik berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Pikiran Kyungsoo tidak hanya tertuju pada bagaimana dia bisa keluar dari tempat ini, tetapi lebih ke bagaimana dia bisa membawa Jongin untuk mendapatkan perawatan. Dia tidak mengerti, kenapa Jongin terlihat begitu pucat lagi.

Belum selesai dengan pikirannya sendiri, seseorang datang dan sebuah bisikan memanggil namanya. Tidak ada yang lebih disyukuri Kyungsoo ketika menyadari bahwa Yixing berada di sana.

"Bagaimana kau tau aku di sini?" Tubuh mereka terpisah oleh jeruji. Wajah gadis keturunan Jepang itu tampak penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Aku melihat pria itu menangkapmu, apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sini?"

Kyungsoo segera mengeluarkan seragam Nippon dari balik pakaiannya lalu memberikan pada Yixing. "Jongin, kumohon lakukan apapun untuk membawanya ke laboratorium. Kupikir penyakitnya kambuh lagi, dia sangat pucat dan lemas."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Kyungsoo terpaku sejenak, mencoba memaksimalkan kerja otaknya. "Kolonel Huang Zitao! Mintalah bantuannya. Katakan aku berada di penjara, kuharap dia mau membantuku."

"Tentu," Jawab Yixing tegas. Gadis cantik itu segera bergegas untuk menjalankan misi. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tak berhenti meremat tangan basahnya.

Butuh lebih dari tiga puluh menit hingga suara dentingan kunci terdengar. Seorang petugas membukakan pintu mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk keluar. Sosok tinggi dengan wajah tampan yang sedikit menyeramkan itu tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke penjara, _hm_?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Seorang tentara marah padaku karena aku membentaknya," Jawab Kyungsoo pelan, mengundang tawa bagi Kolonel muda tersebut.

"Haruskah aku memarahinya untukmu?" Gelengan kuat Kyungsoo disambut senyuman olehnya. Dia mengusap rambut Kyungsoo lembut. "Kembalilah ke tempatmu, ini sudah malam."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Lelaki berseragam bagus itu hampir pergi ketika Kyungsoo memanggilnya kembali. "Kolonel Hwang," Dia menoleh, masih dengan senyumnya yang menawan. "Terima kasih banyak."

Lelaki itu terkekeh, kembali mengusak rambut Kyungsoo. "Apapun untukmu, Sayang," Ujarnya lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi gembil Kyungsoo sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Gadis itu mengusap air matanya kasar. Kyungsoo merasa sangat jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Penghianatan apa lagi yang akan dia lakukan pada Jongin? Lelaki itu bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun mendaratkan bibirnya di tubuh Kyungsoo, bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan lelaki lain menyentuhnya begitu saja.

Air mata Kyungsoo masih tersisa saat dia mendorong pintu laboratorium dan disambut oleh wajah serius Yixing.

"Anemianya sangat parah, sepertinya dia mengalami komplikasi," Kata Yixing yang cukup untuk membuat jantung Kyungsoo merosot hingga ke perut. "Akan kucari obat yang tepat, kau tangani dia sebentar."

Melangkah dengan lemas, Kyungsoo kemudian menangkup sebelah pipi Jongin dengan tangannya. Tubuhnya panas sekali. "Apa lagi yang terjadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo lemas, lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin masih sadar, tubuhnya terlalu lemas hingga kata yang ia ucapkan hanya serupa bisikan. "Kau baik?" Tanya Jongin. Tatapan lelaki itu jelas menunjukkan kesedihan.

Setetes air mata membasahi pipi Kyungsoo. "Sudah kubilang jika kau peduli padaku, maka pedulikan dirimu terlebih dulu."

Kyungsoo beralih untuk mengecek infusnya, tetapi helaan napas Jongin mulai tidak teratur dan lelaki itu tiba-tiba mengalami kejang.

Kyungsoo yang dilanda panik menarik rambutnya sendiri sambil menangis. "Jongin bagaimana ini?" Dia harus melakukan pertolongan pertama tetapi otaknya benar-benar bingung hingga tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Yixing dia mengalami kejang!" Pekiknya yang langsung ditangani oleh Yixing dengan sigap. Jongin mengalami kejang selama sepuluh menit sebelum kembali tenang.

Kesadaran Jongin tinggal setengah, gadis itu tak berhenti menggenggam tangannya dan menangis. Tak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan. Dia harus membuat lelaki itu tetap terjaga agar tidak mengalami koma.

"Jongin, kumohon bertahanlah. Akan kulakukan apapun agar kau bebas, jadi kumohon bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Kau akan kembali ke kota besok, kau akan dirawat di rumah sakit dan segera sembuh. Kita akan bersama lagi nanti, aku janji."

Satu jam lebih Kyungsoo menemani lelaki itu hingga kondisinya dipastikan stabil. Dia baru berani meninggalkan Jongin setelah memastikan dia tidur dengan baik.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Yixing pelan. Mereka berbicara dengan nada rendah karena tak ingin membangunkan Jongin.

Kyungsoo banyak diam. Yixing tau gadis itu tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"Kolonel Hwang Zitao." Si gadis berhati lembut menghela napas setelah mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo, dia juga berpikir demikian tapi tak tega mengatakannya. "Aku berharap dia bisa membantuku."

"Kyung, kau tau dia mungkin tidak akan membantu secara cuma-cuma kan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Dia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Yixing.

"Kau yakin dengan itu?" Tanya Yixing memastikan.

"Jongin tidak mungkin bekerja besok Yixing, dia harus bebas secepatnya."

Digenggamnya kedua tangan Kyungsoo. Ada hal yang sebenarnya sejak tadi ia tahan untuk dibicarakan. "Sebenarnya Kolonel Hwang akan dipindahkan ke kota karena ada perintah mendadak, kudengar dia akan berangkat besok."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kau bisa menemuinya malam ini, mintalah dia membebaskan Jongin sebelum pergi. Hanya itu harapan terakhir kita."

Dan ya, Kyungsoo tak memiliki pilihan lain. Dia pergi untuk menemui Hwang Zitao malam itu dan membicarakan tentang permintaannya. Kyungsoo tidak tau harus bahagia atau bersedih saat lelaki itu menyetujui, yang jelas ada suatu syarat yang harus dia penuhi.

Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo tak memiliki pilihan.

Dia berada di titik nadir. Jonginnya harus selamat tak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

Malam itu rasanya begitu kelam. Kyungsoo kembali memasuki ruang laboratorium setelah berbicara dengan Yixing tentang perjanjiannya dengan Kolonel Huang. Jonginnya tertidur lelap.

Tanpa bisa ditahan, air mata gadis itu kembali mengalir deras. Dia tidak berniat untuk menjadi cengeng tapi semua ini begitu berat.

"Jongin maafkan aku," Ujarnya pilu. Dia duduk tepat di sisi lelaki itu sambil menggenggam tangannya yang lemas. "Kau harus sembuh, kita akan bertemu lagi di kota. Besok kau akan dibebaskan. Kau tidak harus bekerja lagi, jadi kau harus sembuh."

Diciumnya punggung tangan lelaki itu. Kulitnya yang panas hampir membakar bibir Kyungsoo. Dia tidur dengan posisi duduk sambil memeluk tangan Jongin yang terbebas dari jarum infus. Tidak benar-benar tidur, karena nyatanya pikiran gadis itu terjaga sepanjang malam. Benaknya dipenuhi rasa bersalah yang tak terkendali.

Jongin mulai terjaga ketika hari mulai mendekati fajar. Helaan napas Kyungsoo menerpa tangannya, lelaki itu tidur dengan sangat baik akhir-akhir ini. Jongin merasakan napasnya menjadi berat. Tubuhnya, ah, dia bahkan tidak tau apa yang sedang dirasakan. Sakit, lemas atau mati rasa. Terkadang dia terjaga tapi tak benar-benar memiliki kesadarannya.

Dia teringat tubuhnya sempat mengalami kejang kemarin. Jongin tak pernah merasa sesakit ini. Baik sakit pada raganya atau pada hatinya, yang pasti semua itu begitu menyiksa.

Jongin mendapati sebuah memar menghiasi kening gadis kesayangannya. Ingatannya kembali berkelana, tentang pria yang mencengkram leher Kyungsoo dan menarik rambutnya hingga gadis itu meronta-ronta, sementara Jongin hanya melihat semua itu terjadi karena sama sekali tak memiliki kemampuan untuk mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri. Kenyataan itu menyakitinya.

Mungkin waktunya memang tidak akan lama. Dia sadar akan hal itu. Jongin sering melihat pekerja yang mengalami kejang sebelum kemudian mati begitu saja. Mungkin dia juga tidak akan jauh dari hal itu.

Jongin benar-benar berada pada titik terendahnya ketika ia mulai menangis dan terisak karena dadanya begitu sesak.

"Maafkan aku," Bisiknya lirih. Sudah sangat lama sejak ia terakhir kali menangis. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menjagamu."

Jongin tidak tau, Kyungsoo masih terjaga. Air matanya mengalir meski dia tetap terpejam. "Demi Tuhan, aku sangat mencintaimu Kyungsoo. Aku takut jika kepergianku akan melukaimu. Aku membenci diriku karena tak bisa membuatmu bahagia. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada kita?"

Jongin sungguh tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Dia ingin memeluk gadis itu tapi tubuhnya tak mampu. Dia menangis hingga mata sembabnya kembali terpejam karena lelah.

-.000.-

Yixing mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo harus pergi untuk mengambil barang, padahal ini masih pagi buta. Kenapa harus Yixing yang mengatakan? Kenapa Kyungsoo hanya diam? Jongin sudah menduga bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah ketika gadisnya hanya berdiri dengan kelopak mata yang basah. Tapi Jongin tak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini.

Tak lama setelahnya Jongin terkejut karena ia bangun kesiangan. Dia masih tak menemukan Kyungsoo, hanya ada Yixing yang tersenyum sambil datang dengan amplop dalam genggamannya.

"Tuan Kim Jongin," Sapanya riang, terkesan begitu palsu. Dia menyembunyikan rasa sedih yang begitu kentara. "Selamat, anda dibebaskan dari romusha."

Untuk sejenak, Jongin membeku di tempat.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau bisa mengikuti mobil siang ini yang akan berangkat ke kota, tapi kusarankan untuk berangkat besok dan memulihkan kondisimu terlebih dulu." Jongin tidak mengatakan apapun, Yixing mengerti lelaki itu menanti jawabannya. "Kyungsoo yang berjuang untuk membuatmu dibebaskan," Tambah Yixing.

"Dimana dia sekarang? Apa belum kembali?"

Ada keraguan sebelum gadis itu menjawab, tapi dia melakukannya. "Kyungsoo kembali ke kota saat pagi buta."

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali hari ini, jam berapa mobilnya berangkat?" Yixing bergerak refleks untuk membantu Jongin yang bangkit tiba-tiba.

"Masih ada satu jam lagi. Tapi ini terlalu beresiko jadi kuharap kau menunggu sampai besok."

"Tidak. Aku harus kembali hari ini," Ujarnya keras kepala.

Tak ada yang bisa mencegah lelaki itu. Kondisinya masih lemah tetapi dia memiliki tekad yang kuat. Yixing memberinya beberapa obat, air minum serta makanan untuk bekal selama berada di perjalanan.

Jongin tak berhenti berterima kasih pada gadis itu. Berterima kasih karena telah membantunya sekaligus menjadi teman yang selalu ada untuk Kyungsoo.

Untuk yang terakhir, Jongin berpamitan dengannya. Raut wajah lelaki itu tak bisa berbohong bahwa dia bahagia. Mungkin kebahagiaan jugalah yang memberi kekuatan sehingga dia bisa berdiri dengan tegak. Ada suatu hal yang ingin Yixing sampaikan tapi tidak cukup tega.

Dia terus merutuk hingga Jongin hampir memasuki mobil yang akan membawanya. Sampai Gadis itu kemudian berteriak keras melawan seluruh kekhawatirannya.

"Jongin! Ada yang harus aku katakan!" Teriaknya tepat sebelum lelaki itu memasuki mobil.

Dia berlari menyusulnya. Matanya penuh oleh cairan bening, dia tak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihan.

"Sebenarnya Kyungsoo pergi ke kota karenamu. Untuk membebaskanmu dari romusha," Yixing memberi jeda karena ragu, tapi dia tak bisa menyembunyikan ini seorang diri. "Untuk membebaskanmu dari romusha, dia harus menukarnya dengan melayani Kolonel Hwang."

Jongin mengeratkan giginya, dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Yixing. Tangannya terkepal karena menahan amarah yang menggebu.

"Dia melakukannya untuk menyelamatkanmu, kumohon jangan memarahinya," Yixing berkata lirih. Dia memahami bagaimana perjuangan mereka berdua.

Jongin tak mengatakan apapun setelahnya. Dia memasuki mobil, memulai perjalanan panjang di mana hatinya tak berhenti merasakan sakit yang tiada tara. Dia tidak sedang marah pada Kyungsoo, Jongin marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menjaga gadis kesayangannya.

Sepuluh jam perjalanan yang terasa begitu lama. Jongin tak tahu harus pergi ke mana jadi kakinya hanya berjalan menuju rumah. Tapi dia bingung ketika mendapati seluruh keluarganya menangis bahkan sebelum menyadari kedatangannya.

Sang Ibu yang melihatnya segera berlari memeluknya. Tak berhenti mengatakan kalimat tidak jelas, yang pasti dia mendengar nama Kyungsoo disebut berulang kali oleh mereka. Di mana Kyungsoo? Di mana gadis cantik kesayangannya itu? Bagaimana keadaannya? Katakan semua ini hanya mimpi. Katakan bahwa saat dia terbangun semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Jongin tak tau apa dia sedang berjalan atau berlari. Kepanikan yang ia dapat sejak pertama berangkat membuatnya lupa menelan pil yang diberikan oleh Yixing. Sekarang tubuhnya bak kapas yang tertiup angin. Tak tau apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Air matanya berjatuhan dan tanpa sadar dia meneriakkan nama Kyungsoo sedari tadi.

" _Seseorang membunuh Nona Kyungsoo."_

" _Mereka bilang tubuhnya dibuang begitu saja."_

" _Nona Kyungsoo sudah tiada."_

Jongin tak bisa mencerna kalimat Ibunya. Semuanya melayang-layang tak jelas hingga pandangannya kabur entah kemana. Dia mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya, tapi dia tak tau siapa.

Jongin tak sadar jika dia telah berlari sejauh itu untuk pergi ke tempat yang dikatakan ibunya. Semuanya mati rasa. Napasnya seolah direnggut saat dia melihat tubuh seorang wanita yang tergeletak di tepi jalan. Dia sudah sering melihat pemandangan seperti itu tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya berbeda.

Kenapa Kyungsoonya tidur di sana? Kenapa dia membuka pakaiannya? Apa dia tidak kedinginan?

Jongin jatuh tersungkur untuk memeluk tubuh itu. Mencoba menutupi tubuh polos Kyungsoo dari tatapan mata siapapun yang melihatnya.

Dilepasnya pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuh Jongin. Dia lalu memasangkan satu-satunya kain yang ia miliki untuk menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo. Tangannya mengusap wajah cantik gadis itu yang terus memejamkan mata. Kenapa dia dingin sekali?

Jongin mendaratkan kecupan pada dahinya. Sekali lagi dipeluknya tubuh gadis itu, berusaha membuatnya kembali hangat. Tetapi dingin itu malah menularinya. Jongin menangis tersedu-sedu.

Memori tentang masa-masa yang mereka habiskan bersama kembali terputar seperti kaset rusak. Perlahan tapi pasti, dalam pelukan itu bibir Jongin berubah menjadi tersenyum. Bahagia.

" _Nanti, jika semuanya sudah baik. Kau akan menikah denganku."_

" _Akankah kau hidup dengan baik jika aku tidak lagi di sampingmu?"_

" _Jangankan untuk hidup, Kyungsoo… kupikir menarik napas saja aku tidak akan mampu."_

 _._

-.000.-

.

 **THE END**


End file.
